The Games People Play
by AlluraBlue4
Summary: The games are afoot in the Castle of Lions, and all parties have a vested interested. What will the outcome be? (Keith/Allura pairing)


This was written some time ago in response to a Voltron Fanfiction Gift Exchange in response to the following prompt: It's game night.

Version(s) of Voltron preferred for this prompt: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (Lion Force)

Do you want this prompt to receive an adult response? Up to the gifter

* * *

 **The Games People Play**

 **by Allurablue4**

The first stars of evening had tiptoed in while everyone had been occupied, unnoticed even as the antique clock in the hall had chimed at the top of the late hour, but when the littlest ones hadn't been able to keep their eyes open any longer, they'd known it was time to call it a night and get the children into bed. Nanny and her staff had aired and prepared all the rooms. The children from the orphanage in Candor would be spending the night in the Castle of Lions as an extra treat in honor of the special occasion.

More than all the decorations, presents, and favors – even the food! – Hunk had enjoyed the company of the orphans most of all. Oh, how they'd had such fun, stuffing themselves silly with cake and ice cream and playing one game after another. They'd pinned the tail on a replica of the Black Lion, bobbed for apples, taken turns attempting to break the piñata, and dropped clothespins in the bottle. There had been relay races, musical chairs, tug-o-war, and umpteen kinds of tag. Laughter had rung from the highest of the parapets until everyone's sides ached from the merriment, children and adults alike delighting in the play and festivities. Now, finally, after goodnight hugs and kisses, lullabies, and prayers, all but Voltron Force themselves had been snuggly tucked into bed and were drifting sweetly off to dreamland.

"Best birthday ever," Hunk announced, stifling a yawn. "You guys are amazing. I couldn't have planned a better party myself. I'll be darned though if I'm not just as beat as them."

"You played hard today, Old Man," Lance clapped him on the back. "Come on, I'll tuck you into bed too."

"Who you callin,' 'old?'" Quickly muscling an arm about Lance's neck and catching him in a headlock, Hunk proceeded to give the younger man a noogie.

"Hey! The hair!" Lance protested, squirming. "Watch the hair! I'm too young to start going bald!"

"We're all growing 'old' just watching," Pidge sarcastically lamented with snort.

"All right," a sterner tone interjected, speaking softly. "That's enough fun and games for you two tonight. Take your shenanigans elsewhere before you wake all the kids."

"Aye, aye, Skipper," Pidge saluted Keith as the group rounded the corner and came to an intersection in the hall. "This is where I take my leave. I've got the night's watch. Hopefully, all stays quiet." He gave a small wave and strolled away.

"You've always gotta spoil all the fun," pouted Lance, thrusting out his lip and folding his arms over his chest, but there was mirth in his gaze.

"I'm sure you've got plenty of it to keep for another day," Keith wisely observed, keeping his voice at a whisper.

"Maybe I'm just trying to earn another kiss," Lance sassed, smirking and giving the Princess of Arus a wink.

Allura had freely bestowed kisses upon the games' winners throughout the course of Hunk's party, and Lance had earned a fair share.

"You are most incorrigible," she laughed, unable to resist.

Lance nudged Hunk, and the two men sidled up beside her.

"You know, Princess," the Red Lion Knight cooed in her ear, "a kiss from you for each of us would be a sure way to keep us charming and devilishly handsome fellas here from making another peep."

Keith rolled his eyes. "You're a devil all right, Lance. Complete with horns and tail."

"You're just jealous because you've haven't earned a single kiss all day."

"If I'd wanted a kiss, I easily could have obtained one, but not everyone has time for fooling around. Some of us actually had work to do today. The planet cannot defend itself. The people of Arus are counting on us to keep them safe."

"And some of us also know how to have a good time," Lance rejoined. "Now what do you say, Princess? We're not getting any younger. How's about planting a big wet one right here?" He proffered his cheek and closed his eyes.

If only to get Lance to stop teasing Keith, Allura obliged, sweetly pecking Lance's cheek, then turned to Hunk and did the same.

The plan to easily dismiss was at once thwarted when Lance wrapped his arms about her and dipped her low, firmly attaching his lips to hers in the process and kissing her for all he was worth, leaving her stunned and breathless.

"Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talking about." Lance waggled his eyebrows at Keith as he set Allura upright.

Firm hands snatched him by the collar and hoisted him away. "That's enough!" Keith sternly commanded. "Off with you."

Hunk snickered, keeping his distance. Lance was bold and brash, and though he'd have liked to follow suit, Voltron's yellow warrior knew better than to entice Keith's wrath. He'd enjoyed their playful banter and antics, but truly it was time to put an end to the evening's games. Schooling himself into as proper a gentleman as he could muster, he bowed before Allura. "Princess, I take my leave and bid thee good night."

"Good night, Hunk."

Keith shoved Lance in Hunk's direction. "Take this hooligan with you, and keep him out of trouble."

"Aye, Commander," came the assent, and before Lance could offer any parting words of his own, Hunk hoisted Red Lion's pilot over his shoulder and hauled him away.

Lance blew Allura kisses, earning himself the final say without having to say anything at all, an act he was certain would goad Keith all the more.

"Can you believe those two?" Keith sighed, offering Allura his arm. "I swear, the older they get the more they act like little children."

She accepted, and the two fell into a well-rehearsed pace, leisurely wending their way through the now quiet corridors.

After a time, they reached their favorite retreat, the balcony of the east ballroom, and made themselves comfortable in the moonlight. "Is it really so terrible?" Allura inquired of their friends. "This war has taken its toll on all of us. If Lance and Hunk wish to leave their troubles behind for a time, what harm would it truly cause?"

Their conversation lapsed into silence. Allura had a point Keith could hardly refute, yet he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to concede. Lance was his best friend. The two had known each other for years, so for as much as Lance seemed to have a penchant for driving Keith crazy, deep down, Keith knew him to be a man of good intentions. And Hunk, Hunk was as fine a man as Keith had ever known. Still there was a time and place for everything, and neither man had shown much couth.

"It couldn't be that my Commander thinks he is too old for fun and games, could it?" Allura baited, interrupting his brooding by stroking her hand over his heart.

"I am not old," Keith was quick to assert, seizing her hand and stilling it. "I'm . . . mature."

"Mature. Hmm." Sapphire eyes sparkled. The Princess was not inclined to let Keith off the hook so easily. With ease, she stepped into his personal space, playfully flirting. "And the fun and games? How might your maturity measure against these?"

"I never said I didn't like to have fun."

Amused, she smiled. "You simply choose to avoid it."

"I don't avoid it. I—" He carefully considered his next words. "I've been known enjoy a good game or two when it's appropriate."

"And when might mature men consider games appropriate?"

Turning her hand over within his own and pressing a kiss into her palm, his attention fell fully upon her. "Only when the other players are worthy opponents."

She blushed under the intensity of his dark gaze. "And you find me worthy?"

"Most worthy, Princess," Keith answered huskily, closing the remaining distance between them. "Shall I teach you a new game?"

His breath teased small wisps of hair upon her brow, so near had he drawn to her, sending a pleasant shiver of anticipation down her spine. "Yes, please."

"Close your eyes, Allura."

She obeyed, becoming the willing novice of the skilled master.

"Silmä*," he whispered, speaking a language he'd learned from his great-grandmother on his mother's side, and with great tenderness, he kissed one pale eyelid.

The touch of his lips was so gentle, imparted with such care, the contact felt like the brush of a butterfly's delicate wing, and a smile began to dawn upon her visage.

"Silmä," he repeated with equal intensity and exquisite gentility.

How a man with calloused hands and a battle-hardened body, a warrior of strength whose same hands had claimed lives in defense of her planet, could turn his contact with her flesh into velvet never ceased to amaze Allura. It took all of her effort to hold perfectly still and wait for the tutorial to continue.

Keith turned his attention to her pert nose, kissing its tip. "Nokka."

"Keith!" she giggled. Just what sort of game was he playing? The question, however, died before it could be uttered when he pressed a finger to her mouth then removed it to kiss her ardently.

Only when neither could no longer breathe, did he part from her and utter, "Suu."

If Allura had anything to say in response, she held her tongue.

Having effectively silenced any of his princess' lingering laughter, Keith began to nibble the sensitive lobe of her right ear. "Korva."

A small moan replaced any previous urge to laugh that might have lingered.

He shifted his weight, focusing on her other ear and giving it the same attention. "Korva."

Allura's pulse quickened. Whatever he was strategizing, she was putty in his hands.

"I love you, Allura."

Her heart soared. Clever man. Clearly this was no game at all, yet she was eager to make a move all her own. Opening her eyes, the Princess responded with her whole being, hands diving into Keith's hair and drawing him down to her, her lips eagerly colliding with his.

Keith offered no resistance, no counterattack. He'd never been terribly fond of games. The woman in his arms, however, well, that was another story. That was a pursuit in which he would gladly engage all day – and night – long. Wholeheartedly!

* * *

From the shadows, two long-established opponents exchanged knowing looks and congratulated one another. Masters of the game they truly were. Not wishing to disturb the lovers, they silently turned, ready to end their fun in favor of their beds.

With a final glance, Hunk flashed Lance a thumbs up. "Well played, my friend. Well played."

* * *

 ***Author's Notes:**

 _Silm_ _ä,_ _Silm_ _ä,_

 _Nokka,_

 _Suu._

 _Korva, Korva._

 _I love you._

 _A simple rhythe often taught to young children in my family much like a finger-play game, teaching words for various parts of the anatomy, literally translating from Finnish to English as, "Eye. Eye. Nose. Mouth. Ear. Ear."_


End file.
